


I woke up with the sun

by kiyala



Series: all aglow [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is the Sun God. Combeferre is a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I woke up with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [AU prompt meme](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/96342034971) I'm doing on tumblr for #30. immortal and non-immortal

Combeferre wakes when it's still dark, when the air is filled with the chirping of birds ready to welcome the new day. He brushes his teeth, but doesn't change out of his pyjamas just yet. He still has some time before he needs to go to work, and he intends to enjoy it. He cooks breakfast as he looks out the window of his kitchen to the horizon, where he can see the first hints of gold. He scrambles eggs, makes toast and gets two mugs of coffee ready while the sun rises. When he turns around to carry them to the dining table, there's a man leaning in the doorway, smiling fondly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good morning," Courfeyrac greets, taking a mug out of Combeferre's hand and picking one of the plates up off the counter. 

"Indeed it is," Combeferre murmurs, following Courfeyrac to the table.

Once they've put their plates and mugs down, Courfeyrac turns to Combeferre, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you. I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," Combeferre replies, but he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips.

"And I missed you all night." Courfeyrac's arms tighten around him. "I missed you terribly."

Combeferre hugs Courfeyrac just as tightly in return. A single night must pass in the blink of an eye to a god, especially when there are other parts of the world where he can shine during that time. Combeferre tries not to think of himself as a fool, as difficult as it might be sometimes. He might be dating a god, he might be dating the _Sun God_ , but he's still rational enough to know that his entire lifespan is nothing more than a hiccup in the timeline of an immortal. 

He rests his chin on Courfeyrac's shoulder and finds that all of a sudden, it's a struggle to keep his voice light when he replies, "I missed you too."

Courfeyrac pulls back, smiling at him, and it's difficult not to smile at the physical embodiment of the sun. Especially when Combeferre knows just how much he's loved. He certainly wasn't Courfeyrac's first lover and will most probably not be his last, but Courfeyrac loves so whole-heartedly that it doesn't matter. Courfeyrac remembers every lover he's taken, every mortal life he's followed until its end. He understands the human heart enough to know better than to speak of them in length, but it's a comforting thought to think that once Combeferre reaches the end of his life, he'll live on in Courfeyrac's memory, in his heart.

"You're being far too serious for this early in the morning," Courfeyrac notes, because he knows Combeferre well enough to read him like an open book. "Come on. Let's eat breakfast and then we'll see if I can cheer you up, hm?"

Courfeyrac doesn't _need_ breakfast, but he eats it anyway, spending his mornings with Combeferre. The weekdays can be difficult, when they only have two or three hours together. Sometimes, they'll both be able to spare time to spend an hour together for lunch, but then by the time Combeferre is home, the sun is down again and they need to wait until the next day. The weekends are better, when they have all the time in the world to spend together between dawn and dusk. Two more days, Combeferre thinks to himself. He can wait.

Once they've finished eating, Courfeyrac insists on doing the washing up. Combeferre lets him, because he knows that Courfeyrac is faster. It gives him time to just stand there and watch, taking his lover in, appreciating the easy grace with which he moves. He's caught Courfeyrac watching him like this at times too, watching him intently and commiting everything to memory. They're aware their time is limited, but they're determined to make the most of it.

Courfeyrac turns to him with a grin once he's done, incredibly aware of Combeferre's gaze. He crosses the room in quick strides, wrapping his arms around Combeferre. 

"You're still thinking too hard," Courfeyrac admonishes. He kisses Combeferre's neck. "I'm going to fix that."

"Are you?"

"Mm," Courfeyrac hums, his lips on Combeferre's collarbone, deftly unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. "I'm going to make sure you're completely incapable of stringing coherent thoughts together."

Courfeyrac might be shorter, but he picks Combeferre up with ease, carrying him to the bedroom and putting him down on the mattress with a bright laugh, climbing on top of him. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that Courfeyrac is a being of immense power, who transcends time and reality altogether. For Combeferre, he's made himself into human form, golden skin and bright eyes and a laugh that makes Combeferre smile at the mere thought of it. For Combeferre, he's simplified himself from _God_ to _boyfriend_ and Combeferre wants to laugh, wants to cry at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He's not sure whether it's an achievement or whether it's hubris to hold a god's affections the way he does, but Courfeyrac is both his prize and his punishment. Combeferre is content and desperate all at once, anxious to make today stand out in Courfeyrac's memory, as he is every day. 

"Shh," Courfeyrac scolds, as if he can hear Combeferre's cacophonous thoughts. "Don't think."

"You might as well tell me not to breathe," Combeferre replies, gasping as Courfeyrac rolls their hips together. "Not to love." 

"Love me," Courfeyrac tells him, "I need you to love me. You must know how greedy the gods are. You must know how I crave yor devotion."

"You have it," Combeferre tells him, lifting his hips as Courfeyrac undresses him, arching his back as clever fingers curl around his cock. "All of it. I love you with all I have."

"As I love you," Courfeyrac murmurs, and Combeferre feels the warmth of it, feels the devotion, feels the timelessness of it for one fleeting moment before it's gone, too complex for his mind to wrap itself around. 

In a few days, when their time isn't quite so limited, they'll spend longer in bed with each other. For now, they settle for desperate kisses, gasping against each other's mouth as they stroke each other, until they're both spent. Courfeyrac's moan rings in the quiet apartment, loud and earnest, just like the rest of him. Combeferre follows soon after, barely able to handle the intensity of Courfeyrac's attention on him like this. 

"You're so wonderful," Courfeyrac murmurs reverently, as if their roles have been switched. "You're beautiful."

"Pretty sure that's you," Combeferre replies, smiling as he brushes his fingers along Courfeyrac's jaw.

" _And_ you." Getting up, Courfeyrac holds his hand out. "Come on. Let's get you ready for work." 

They shower together and spend most of the time kissing under the warm spray, until Combeferre no longer has the time to spare. They get dressed and Courfeyrac walks with Combeferre to the bus stop.

"I'll see you for lunch," Courfeyrac promises him. Combeferre hums happily in reponse.

At midday, Courfeyrac isn't quite so gentle. His presence is commanding and he _shines_ in a way that makes it impossible to ignore him. Anyone who sees him recognises him to be a god and Combeferre never liked it at first, for the way that people immediately knew the identity of his lover, knew the implications, the complications, all without asking, without Combeferre choosing to divulge the information. He would worry about what to tell his family, how to explain that yes, he found a love that would last his entire life, but that was the problem in itself. 

Now, that's behind him. Let them know. It doesn't matter, because this is what he's chosen. It's what Courfeyrac's chosen, and they're both happy. That's all Combeferre needs.

"I'll see you then," Combeferre replies, kissing Courfeyrac softly, his eyes slipping shut.

When he opens them again Courfeyrac is gone, but the day already feels warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from OneRepublic's If I Lose Myself


End file.
